


【居北】闹【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 相信宇哥能自我消化好负面情绪，也相信龙哥有机会肯定会哄他。不过该骂的还是得骂，凭啥这么好的人要被节目组拿去贴着标题耍(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . )





	【居北】闹【朱白】

白宇侧躺在床上刷微博，冷着脸。

他虽说面向手机，但眼角的余光还是瞥见朱一龙把身上的上衣扒拉了，只穿了个裤衩就爬了上来。

然后他就感受到那人从身后搂住他了。

“不搞，”白宇闷闷地说道，“今晚不搞。”

“怎么了？”

“今晚没心情。”

“生气了吗？”朱一龙凑得更近了，“是因为昨天我折腾太狠了吗？”

“不是……”

“需要我反过来让一下你吗？”

“不需要……”白宇不想解释工作上碰见什么样的事，但朱一龙是不是误解了什么。

“真的不用吗？”朱一龙的语气更关切了。

省得自家男人想歪，白宇赶紧一口气把话说完：“哎呀不用，你别乱想！你搞我搞得挺舒服的，我不是为了这糟心。”

朱一龙“哦”了一声，半晌，白宇又听见他“噗嗤”笑了。

意识到朱一龙笑啥，白宇转身给了他一拳。

“靠，我怎么感觉你在驴我！”

 

白宇心里原是苦闷的，但看着朱一龙挂着乖巧的刘海假装挡他的攻击，望着他在那儿“盒盒盒”地笑，心里那一阵难过就好像被另一种温暖的情绪覆盖住了。

“玛德，你这人…天天觊觎着老子的屁股…我怎么就摊上你了…”

白宇躺了回去，嘴里念叨着，但还是由着朱一龙的双唇贴了上来。

 

 

“……嗯？你不是说不搞吗？”

“啧，你别废话。”

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 相信宇哥能自我消化好负面情绪，也相信龙哥有机会肯定会哄他。
> 
> 不过该骂的还是得骂，凭啥这么好的人要被节目组拿去贴着标题耍(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . )


End file.
